


Movie Night

by LovedByFew



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brothers be mad, Cunnilingus, F/M, Lucifer walks in, Movie Night, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, all the sex, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovedByFew/pseuds/LovedByFew
Summary: You and Beel have always been kinda close, but never so close as on this impromptu movie night.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Movie Night

I have been with the 7 demon brothers for nearly the full year now. I have a good relationship with everyone, thankfully. Things honestly couldn't be better in the House of Lamentation. It's a Friday night, and everyone is doing their own thing. Asmo is out at a party, Mammon's scheming for money in his room, Levi is gaming, Lucifer is in his study, Satan is in the library, Belphi's out cold, and Beel is raiding the fridge again. I am laying in my bed, reading my favorite book when I get snacky. I guess I'll have to brave the state of the kitchen to get what I want. Maybe he hasn't found my stash yet. I decide to get up and make some popcorn. Maybe I'll watch a movie tonight. I trek to the kitchen, one door over, and find exactly what I expected. I can see Beel, head in the fridge, and wrappers littering the counter.

"Come on Beel, clean up your mess." I frown, walking over to my cabinet. 

Also as expected, it has been emptied of its contents.

"Sorry Y/N, I was just so hungry." He grumbles along with his stomach. 

I can't help but smile at him. While he isn't looking, I pull the back panel out of the cabinet, revealing an extra compartment. All of my extra snacks are still in here. Perfect. I pull a pack of microwave popcorn out and throw it in. I can feel Beel appearing next to me as he smells the popcorn. He stares down at me, silently pleading. 

"If you want some you have to watch the movie with me." I smirk without looking at him.

I've liked Beel for a long time, but it really kicked in after Belphi was freed. I can't help it! He's just so sweet and cute. He's a man of few words, but he doesn't really need them. 

"Okay, what movie are we watching?" He asks.

"Good question. I was thinking about Stardust. I like that one, and it's been a while since I've seen it." I shrug, taking the bowl with me.

Beel follows me silently, mostly going in for my snacks. When we get to the music room, I set up the TV and Beel plops down on the couch. I bring the remote back to the couch with me and cuddle up to Beel. He doesn't stiffen up or anything, but he does pull the bowl of snacks into my lap where he can reach it. I turn on the movie of choice, letting play while Beel and I just snack together. 

Maybe ten minutes into the movie, the bowl is empty, mostly thanks to Beel, but I don't mind. Just being close to him is nice. I catch Beel's hand fishing in the bowl for more food, but there's nothing left. I pretend not to notice and go in too. His hand brushes mine, and he looks down. He laughs gently, puts the bowl on the ground, and puts his hand back in mine. I feel a deep blush set in on my cheeks. He… took my hand… back. I'm just going to revel in the affection. After a few minutes, Beel shifts behind me, clearing his throat.

"C-can I try something with you?" Beel asks.

I shift a little so I can look at him. 

"Yes, Beel?" 

His eyes flash from mine to my lips and back again. He closes the distance quickly. His lips land on mine, a little slick from the butter on the popcorn. The salty kiss lasts only a few moments longer, but I don't want it to end. He pulls back an almost drunken look in his eyes. 

"My turn, can I try something with you?" I can barely get the words out.

"Please do." He purrs.

I sit up straight, turning to face Beel. He's so warm and open. I press my lips against his again. I want this demon so badly, I have for a long time. Before he can stop me, I climb on top of him, straddling his hips with my own. I can feel how well Beel is responding to me. I can feel him growing between my legs. His hands rest on my hips, starting to rut against me. I can hardly contain the soft mewls that are threatening to bubble up from my throat.

"What in Diavolo's name are you two doing?!" Lucifer's voice yells from behind us. 

Beel and I fly apart so fast my head spins. Or is that from making out? Beel and I are each blushing furiously. I can't believe we got caught!

"Y/N, what the hell are you thinking!! Beelzebub, how dare you endanger an exchange student!! You two could have caused serious damage to Diavolo's plan, and I for one will not tolerate…"

He kept on like that for almost four hours. Freaking Lucifer, ruining my good time with Beel. That ass!!! You know what, no, I am not done. I am not giving up on my chance to be with Beel. Fuck you Lucifer!!! 

"Hey Beel, you still up?" I shoot him a text.

"Yeah, doubt I'll be sleeping any time soon after this particular reeming." He texts back.

"Is Belphi in your room?"

"Yeah."

"Meet me in the attic room in twenty minutes then."

"Do you wanna get us in trouble again?" Beel texts me.

"I just figured Lucifer won't be up there, now that Belphi's out. He has no reason to go up there. I'm not done with you yet, if you're okay with that." I message him. "I'll be there, waiting."

Beel doesn't text back, but I hope he meets me there. I put on my slippers and try to silently make my way up the stairs. I have to dodge Asmo half way down the hallway to the last staircase. Satan almost catches me on his way back to his room. I make it to the spiral staircase that leads to the attic and nearly sprint up it. I close the door quietly behind me, hoping to beat Beel to our spot. As the door clicks behind me, I feel a hand clap over my mouth and an arm wrap around my waist. I hear the lock click, then I get dragged back. 

"I beat you." Beel hums in my ear.

I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding in. A smile replaces the shocked expression I just wore. The hand covering my mouth slides down, resting on my lower ribs. Beel sits on the bed with me in his lap. I can feel him getting hard again as I sit on him. I turn my neck to look up at him, my lips latching on the first bare skin I find. It feels like the crook of his neck, where it meets his jaw. I feel a deep moan gurgle up from his throat. He shudders under the pressure of my mouth, letting me know he is enjoying this. I feel Beel's fingers moving swiftly, then the cold kiss of air on my front. He must have unbuttoned my sleep shirt. I can feel his rough, calloused hands running over my skin. I shiver as he traces my pant-line, his fingers teasing just under the fabric. Beel pulls my shirt off of my shoulders, down my arms, and throws it on the floor. I wrap my arms around his neck, my back against his chest. Beel tugs his shirt up and over his head, making me let go of his neck. We are gonna be in so much trouble tomorrow. 

"Wanted this… for a… long time." Beel growls against my skin. "Since the… beginning. Wanted you… for myself." 

His words just stoke the fires inside me. I want him! 

"Beel." I hiss.

His fingers dig into my skin, making me squirm in his grip. I can feel his tongue grazing up and down my neck as his hand probes lower, climbing under fabric. One of his hands meanders back up, gripping my right breast tightly. His rough fingers make their way between my legs, stroking slowly. Beel's hot mouth on my neck is driving me insane, almost as much as the fingers circling my clit. I groan quietly, biting down on my lip. I definitely don't want to get caught like this. His fingers work me faster, then stop altogether, slipping between my folds.

"You're so wet, so ready for me " Beel sucks on my earlobe gently. 

Just hearing him say that gets me closer to climax. Beel pushes his middle finger into me, as deep as it will go. He pumps his finger in and out of me, driving me to the brim of ecstasy. I can feel myself losing control, starting to feel the knot in my core building.

"Beel, I-I'm… I have to…" I whimper.

"Cum for me." He whispers in my ear. 

I can't resist now. I feel my walls clench around his thick finger, my body jerking and bucking out of my control. Beel chuckles at me as he withdraws his hand. In the dim room, I can really only see his outline, but I watch as he puts his finger in his mouth, sucking my juices off of him. He stops for a moment, his finger resting in his mouth. He removes his finger with a pop noise, then pins me to the bed swiftly. 

"I need more!" He hisses, nearly tearing my pants and underwear from my legs. "You taste so good."

I lie beneath him, his nearly predatory gaze devouring me. His strong hands hold my thighs in place as his tongue breaches my opening. Barely down from my first high, my body is already sensitive to him. I arch my back against Beel, increasing the friction he's giving me. I am a moaning mess in Beelzebubs capable hands. His rough tongue starts to circle my clit, pressing harder right above it. His rotates clockwise, then reverses, changing direction rapidly over and over again. I can feel that delicious knot building again, faster and faster as his tongue changes direction.

"Beel!" I gasp, finding release yet again. 

Beelzebub relinquishes his hold on my thighs as he laps up my juices, letting me come down again.

"You taste better than I could ever imagine." Beel smiles, climbing into the bed next to me. 

I can feel my body still shaking from my high. But Beel hasn't had his release yet, and I'm still hungry.

"Your turn." I smirk, shoving his shoulder gently.

He rolls on his back, not resisting me. I grab his pants, pulling them off of him, along with his boxer briefs. His thick member stands tall from the rest of his body. I've noticed that his eyes have closed, as if he were trying to control himself. That won't do, I want all of him. I crawl up alongside him, halting at his hips. His eyes are still closed, he's in for a surprise. I smile to myself as I take his cock in my mouth. I hear Beel groan lowly as I bob up and down on him. I feel him sitting up on his elbows, to watch me I imagine. 

"Ooohhh, Y/N" he pants, "I can't take it anymore." 

Beel picks me up, and nearly slams me on my back. 

"Can I… can I fuck you?" He asks. 

"Please Beel, please fuck me." I run my hands up his arms. 

I feel him shudder at my words before he spreads my legs as far as they'll go. He pushes in slowly, stretching me in the most pleasant way. I squeal as Beel starts to pump his impressive cock in and out of me. The friction of his body against mine makes me squirm beneath him. My hands wander his body, dragging long pink scratch marks behind them. 

"Y/N, you feel so good, so tight." Beel pants as he continues his punishing rhythm.

I feel dizzy, even though I've been on my back this whole time. I can feel Beel pushing deeper with every thrust. I hear the frame of the bed slapping the wall in harmony with our skin slapping together. As he presses into me desperately, needing to be closer and closer. I can hardly register what's happening when one of Beel's hands finds the sensitive nub between my legs again. A groan of delight emits from my mouth, making Beel toss his head back. Hearing him panting with the effort he's putting into fucking me turns me on even more. 

"Beel… uhh, Beel!!" I moan loudly, no longer caring if Lucifer catches us again. 

My breasts bounce hard as he keeps drilling me. His one hand grips my hip tightly, probably bruising me by now, but I don't mind. Every time his skin slaps mine, I squeak with increased pitch, getting higher the closer I get to orgasm again. 

"Y/N, I can't hold out much longer. I have to…" Beel grunts.

"Cum for me." I steal his words.

Beel makes a tight noise in the back of his throat, almost like an animalistic growl. He pounds into me harder than before, refusing to give in to release until I have again. His thumb pushes harder as he circles my clit, making me writhe. That glorious knot builds in my core one last time as Beel slams into me harder and faster than ever before. I cry out as I lose control of myself, spasming and cumming all over him. A second later, Beel releases into me. His hot seed filling me to the brim and spilling out all over my legs. 

Beel is shaking from the effort he put into me. He braces himself over me with his arms for a minute before getting up. He wanders to the back of the attic, turning on a light in a little tikes room. I can hear a sink get turned on and then off again after a second. He uses a damp rag to clean his essence off my legs, then himself. He tosses the rag on the floor with my clothes then comes back to the bed to lay with me, wrapping his arms around my back, laying his head on my chest. I hadn't realized how cold I was until he lays on me, resting his ear over my heart. I hear my phone buzz on the floor, but opt to ignore it, until Beel's phone buzzes as well. He gets up, grumbling under his breath. 

"Uh-oh." He mutters.

"What?" I wonder aloud. 

He shows me his phone screen, showing a text group with the whole house in it. 

"Beel and Y/N are in soooooo much trouble!!!♥️" Asmo is the first text.

"No kidding, I can hear them from here." Levi responded.

"At least they're having fun 😜." Asmo replied.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU BEEL!!!!!" Mammon put in his two cents. 

"Leave them alone, nobody wants to see what they're doing." Satan texts back.

"They woke me up…" Belphi responds.

"Rest assured, they will both be hearing from me come morning, and they will be filled with wo." Lucifer ends the chat.

"I guess we should enjoy the night while we can." Beel laughs, pulling me against his still bare skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my lovelies, let me know what I can do better, or if you enjoyed it, or if you have a request for me to write up something for you. I love a new challenge and new series to get into.


End file.
